


NejiTen One-Shots: written by natiyrm with translation by yunyu

by yunyu, yunyu-translations (yunyu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/pseuds/yunyu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/pseuds/yunyu-translations
Summary: A parallel translation, with natiyrm's original Mandarin work on the left and my English translation on the right. This is an authorized translation.First work:One Day in Beijing: A modern AU where Neji is a practitioner of the traditional Japanese comedy art rakugo, and he comes to China and meets Tenten, who is studying the traditional Chinese comedy art crosstalk.





	NejiTen One-Shots: written by natiyrm with translation by yunyu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [natiyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403749) by 佯语. 
  * A translation of [狙击高考](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403755) by natiyrm. 



One Day in Beijing

宁次并没有托运行李，所以下了飞机后，直接按方向指示走向接机大厅。远远望去，接机的人都被隔在一条铁栏杆，一个个迫不及待地翘首期盼着自己的亲朋。宁次扫视了一圈，终于发现了可能是来接自己的地陪，那个梳着两个团子头的女孩正低头玩着手机，胳膊肘夹着的纸板上用日语写着“欢迎日向宁次先生。” | Neji had no checked bags, so after disembarking the plane, he went directly to the arrivals hall. It could be seen from far off, the waiting people crowding impatiently behind an iron partition, craning their heads to look for friends and relations. Neji swept his gaze over them, and at the end discovered what might possibly be his own local guide: a girl, hair combed into two buns, her head bowed forward as she played with a mobile phone, with a cardboard sign wedged in her elbow that read in Japanese, "Welcome Hyuuga Neji-san."  
---|---  
  |    
他走过去，用中文问道，“你是文化交流协会的吗？” | He walked over and asked in Chinese, "Are you from the Cultural Exchange Society?"  
  |    
女孩抬起头来，褐色的眼睛明亮有神，一句日语脱口而出，“你会说中文？” | The girl lifted her head. Her eyes were gleaming with spirit, and she blurted in Japanese, "You can speak Chinese?"  
  |    
虽然按照帝都交通的状况，坐机场快线回市区是最省时省钱的选择，但是天天想起凯老师的嘱咐，对方貌似是日本世家大少爷出身，所以还是装模作样地选择了计程车。然后果不其然被堵得死死的。 | With the traffic in the capital the way it is, the fastest and cheapest way from the airport to the city is taking the Airport Express, but Tenten remembered that Master Guy had said that her counterpart was from an important family in Japan, so he may throw a fit if they didn't take a taxi. As expected, they got stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic.  
  |    
虽然宁次和天天两人都坐在后座，但是这丝毫没能影响出租车司机大叔热情的健谈，才半小时不到，就从时事政治扯到家长里短了。天天暗地里擦了一把冷汗，果然当初还是应该坐机场快线吗……但是宁次虽然冷淡，还是用生硬的中文有一句没一句地回应着。 | Although Neji and Tenten both sat in the backseat, this did not even slightly lessen the taxi driver's avuncular passion for conversation. By a half hour in, he had gone from current affairs down to petty family gossip. Tenten stealthily wiped some nervous sweat away.... maybe they should have taken the Airport Express...? but although Neji was cold, he continued to give short answers in Chinese.  
  |    
不过也幸亏司机大叔的八卦，使两人都对对方有了出乎意料之深的了解。宁次出身落语世家日向，不过因为是分家的公子，所以没有继承剧场的资格。而天天则是在日本长大的华裔，初中的时候跟随父母回国，目前在一家相声剧场学艺。宁次似乎对相声很感兴趣，提了很多问题，而天天也热情洋溢地介绍自己所学，宁次听不懂的地方她就用日语解释，两人你来我往地交流，竟让司机大叔都插不上嘴了。 | But the taxi driver's gossip had a lucky result, in creating an unexpectedly deep understanding between the two of them. Neji came from the famous rakugo performing family the Hyuuga, but because he was from the branch family, he would not inherit their theatrical line. As for Tenten, she was ethnically Chinese but grew up in Japan, and returned with her parents to China in juinor high. Currently, she was studying the art of crosstalk at a theatre. Neji seemed to have a great interest in crosstalk, asking many questions, and Tenten was overflowing with enthusiasm to discuss her studies. Whenever Neji didn't understand something, she could use Japanese to explain。 The two of them were in such sync with their rapid exchange of words, that not even the driver could get a word in edgewise.  
  |    
在两小时推心置腹的出租车之行后，两人终于到了文化交流中心，宁次掏钱包想付钱，但是天天抢先把手机拿出来，扫了扫二维码把钱付了。宁次有些愣住了，不知是因为天朝电子支付的普遍，还是天天那副女孩子付钱理所当然的姿态。 | After this two-hour heart-baring taxi ride, the two of them finally reached the Cultural Exchange Centre. Neji fished out his wallet intending to pay, but Tenten whipped out her cell phone and paid via QR code with a flourish. Neji looked a bit nonplussed, not knowing how common this electronic payment was, but that girl Tenten paid with an attitude as if it was a matter of course.  
  |    
凯老师和小李早就在文化交流中心等着了，作为交流活动的一部分，宁次在众人面前表演了他自创的落语桥段。他在大学修过中文，但是放在表演中还是略显生硬，再加上中国和日本对喜剧艺术的理解差距较大，观众的反应并不是很热烈，只有天天因为与他人不同的文化背景，看得哈哈大笑。 | Master Guy and Lee had long been awaiting them at the Centre. As a cultural exchange activity, Neji was to perform a rakugo scene in front of everyone. He studied Chinese in university, but to ask him to perform in it was rather harsh; moreover, the gap between the traditional Japanese and Chinese cultural expectations of humour was fairly large. The audience reaction was not at all enthusiastic. Only Tenten, because of their similar cultural backgrounds, laughed heartily as she watched.  
  |    
接下来，是小李和天天表演的对口相声。小李扮演的逗哏是个热血愣头青的形象，而天天则是一旁冷静吐槽的捧哏。两人一唱一和，整个气氛顿时活跃起来。宁次在台下仔细地看着，仿佛在做研究一般，不时地在笔记本上写下什么。 | After that, Lee and Tenten performed a crosstalk dialogue. Lee played the lead comic role as someone enthusiastic but utterly brainless, and Tenten at his side played the support role by mercilessly roasting him. As the two sang and joked, the mood immediately lifted. Neji watched carefully from off stage, as if it were research, jotting something down in a notebook from time to time.  
  |    
晚上聚餐的时候，天天似乎看出宁次心情有些低落，特意坐到他身边。“你今天的表演真的很出色，观众只是因为文化差异的缘故还不太能接受。” | At the society dinner that night, Tenten saw Neji looking somewhat downcast, so she sat next to him. "Your performance today was fantastic, it's only the cultural barriers that kept the audience from being able to appreciate it."  
  |    
“没能跨越文化差异仍然是表演者的责任。” 宁次冷静地说。 | "If the cultural barriers could not be crossed, that was the fault of the performer," Neji said calmly.  
  |    
天天喝了一口啤酒。“我虽然在日本出生，但是周围的人始终叫我‘中华娘’，只有一次，我在房东阿姨家看吃着橘子看落语的时候，她说了一句‘你和真正的日本人没什么差别呢’，所以，文化差距不是那么好克服的，但同时，也没那么可怕。” | Tenten drank some beer. "Although I was born in Japan, everyone around always called me 'China girl.' Only once, when I was eating tangerines and watching rakugo at my landlady's house, did I hear this sentence: 'There's no difference between you and a real Japanese, huh.' So, cultural barriers aren't easily overcome, but at the same time, they're not so dreadful."  
  |    
宁次想了想，紧绷着的脸终于放松了下来。小李夹了一块水煮鱼给他，热情洋溢地让他尝尝。宁次勉为其难地吃下，白皙的脸涨得通红，吓得天天立马拿水给他喝。 | Neji thought for a minute, and his tense face finally began to relax. Lee thrust a piece of spicy poached fish at him, enthusiastically asking him to try it. Neji reluctantly ate it, and his pale face turned red all through, frightening Tenten into grabbing him water to drink immediately.  
  |    
晚餐的买单的时候，凯老师潇洒地掏出手机扫码付款，宁次已经见怪不怪了。明天，他就要回日本了，这短短的一天却是那么丰富多彩。 | When the bill came, Master Guy confidently pulled out his cell phone to pay, but now Neji was immune to the sight of such strange wonders. Tomorrow, he would go back to Japan, but this short day had certainly been a colourful one.  
  |    
这个国家还真是不可思议。 | This country is still truly inscrutable.  
  |    
负责送机的还是天天，临走前，宁次往她手里塞了一张名片。“你如果想回日本的话，就来找我吧。” | The one responsible for taking him back to the airport was Tenten again. Before he left, Neji thrust a business card into her hand. "If you feel like coming back to Japan, then come and find me."  
  |    
“是去看你表演吗?” | "To see your performance?"  
  |    
“我有向漫才发展的意向，目前还缺一个搭档。” | "I intend to develop a manzai duo, but at present I lack a partner."  
  |    
“……不愧是大少爷，挖角都能说得这么清新脱俗。” | "...wow, you really are so posh that you even speak fancy when you poach talent."  
  |    
  
**Author's Note:**

> [Rakugo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rakugo) is a solo form of Japanese entertainment/comedy.
> 
> [Manzai](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manzai) is a duo form of Japanese entertainment/comedy.
> 
> [Crosstalk or xiansheng](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xiangsheng) is a duo form of Chinese entertainment/comedy.


End file.
